The Chronicles of Zeref Vol 1 - Adventures of the Black Mage!
by GameofThrones
Summary: Zeref is a reclusive youth who was once most infamous mage in history known for spawning countless demons and inspiring generations of mages to follow in his image. He is now in Fairy Tail a influential magic guild with reputation for outrageous actions and constant stream of collateral damage caused by its members. Follow Zerefs personal quest for redemption and reason to live.Zlu
1. Chapter list

**Chapter List**

… **Introduction - Fenana Village Arc…**

**Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter! The Solitary Mage & Celestial Sprit Mage!**

**Chapter 2: Trouble Fenana Village**

**Chapter 3: The Witch of Charstone Cave**

**Chapter 4: Surprise! Ambush of the Charstone Cult**

…**..….. Relic of the Old Gods Arc …..**

**Chapter 5: A Unusual Request**

**Chapter 6: Tartarus**

**Chapter 7: The Great Treasure Race**

**Chapter 8: Dungeons And Dragons!**

**Chapter 9: One Last Trick – The Battle for The Eye**

… **Phantom Pain Arc ….**

**Chapter 10: A Grim Premonition**

**Chapter 11: To The Rescue**

**Chapter 12: The Boss Appears**

**Chapter 13: Conclusion – Jose's Final Stand**


	2. Character Page

**Character Page**

Hello readers a quick summary of each Important Character who has appeared Canon or Otherwise.

_The Protagonist: _

**Zeref/ Kaito Minami:**

Age: 400+

A mysteries enigmatic mage who once a force evil and malevolence in the world.. Born over four hundred years ago with vast magic beyond any before him and tied closely to the One Magic. He quickly learned and mastered the dark arts known or otherwise eventually becoming Immortal. In legend He was said to have created 10000 demons used them as army to throw the world into chaos in attempt to rid the world of war with Himself is absolute ruler. However eventually He was defeated and sealed away for centuries however his actions and infamy inspired countless mages to turn from the light and still indirectly causing chaos throughout the world even to the present. Zeref's Prison however couldn't contain for long as he broke out a century however he was no longer the same as he was when he was sealed and eventually joined Fairy Tail and begun a lone quest to try find redemption for past transgressions.

_Supporting:_

**Natsu Dragoneel:**

Age: 17

Natsu a member of fairy tail a user of the rare lost magic he was taught by the might fire dragon Igneel who He has been tirelessly searching for since for him since there parting 7 years before . One of Fairy Tails more colourful member who has penchant for unintentional destruction of public property. He is carefree and reckless and quick to pick up a fight. He is fiercely protective of his nakama will always fight to protect them no matter the odds. He suffers from extreme case of motion sickness even falling ill when carried by another person only happy seems to be happy move without it surfacing. He has mysteries connection to Zeref but nobody seems to know what it is except the man himself.

**Lucy Heartfilia:**

Age: 17

A Spunky Celestial Sprit Mage who travelled to Hargeon, Her most recent stop on her journey. Lucy is kind hearted and is very kind to her Sprits who she loves very much. Shows great pride in her appearance and sex appeal using it to attempt to bribe the opposite sex into giving her discounts! She harbours a strong desire to join Fairy Tail and ended up being captured nearly forced into slavery to be sold in Boscow by Bora of the Prominence former member of Titan Nose He was defeated by Zeref, Natsu, Lucy and happy. He was captured with his crew by the Royal Knights. After the incident Lucy followed Natsu and happy to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail.

**Happy:**

Age: 6

Happy is a small blue talking cat from Edolas where there known as Exceed. Natsu's loyal companion who can use magic Aera to fly for short periods of time but inconveniently expires at inconvenient times much to the annoyance of those happy is carrying. Quick witted, cheerful and shows great understanding of the magic surprising those around him. He has a dark side which he shows with his rather dark humour and likes to tease his team mates on there love life's much to there chagrin.

_Minor Characters:_

**Lucan Ral:**

Age: ?

A old man a long time inhabitant of Fenana Village and is the one who made the initial request for help from Magic guilds after village is struck my breakout of a mysteries murders by what is believed to be a curse. He was secretly in love with the village Herbalists and potion maker Mable who mysteriously disappeared 10 years ago. Kind hearted by nature He helps Kaito by giving him background information on the villages' history as well as the key to Mable's shop. Kaito believes he is hiding something but not sure what…

**Walder and Burty:**

Age: 7 (Walder & Burty) - Deceased

Two young children who enjoyed playing hide and seek on the mountain pass a few days earlier. They were mysteriously murdered but only Walder's body was found recovered cause of death is unknown. His parents were seen having funeral service for Walder as Kaito entered the village.

**Mable Farawood: - **

Age: ? - Deceased

A Elderly owner of herbalist shop a friend of Lucan and his secret love interest. She mysteriously disappeared 10 years shortly before the mysterious deaths started after travelling up the mountain for her routine resource gathering. She was apparently a powerful enchanter as the locks on her shop could only be unlocked with a special key. Kaito found her diary and was disturbed what He read, her clothes and living essentials were gone indicating her disappearance was planned.

_Antagonists:_

**Mystery attacker:**

Age: Unknown

A mysterious dark mage who ambushes and attacks Kaito outside of Charstone cave. A user of some form of 'Death Magic' and is currently battling Kaito and Apparently a she and apparently responsible for mystery deaths.

**Sora:**

Age: Unknown

A Powerful magic user who led the Bandit attack on Fenane Village 15 years ago and vanished into the mountains never to been seen again.


	3. A Fateful Encounter!

**Author note: This is my first story from my favourite Anime/manga fairy tail. **

**Fairy Tail**

_**The Chronicles of Zeref **_

_Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter! The Solitary Mage & Celestial Sprit Mage!_

_Early Morning of July 2__nd__ X784_

_Somewhere Outside of the Port Town of Hargeon_

I lay against large tree where I slept for night after traveling 2 days from My guild town of Magnolia after picking a new job. I am currently associated with the well-known guild Fairy Tail a guild known for its rather destructive members. I picked up a 5 year and 10 year job which were particularly dangerous since no one has ever completed them since the time they were advertised. But maybe due to seeking My Own end or maybe trying to find a atonement and redemption in helping strangers with their plight, a reason to exist.

As I opened my eyes and hear the forest and animals living blissfully unaware of the living smoking bomb that is me, that could go off and kill everything within a few square feet around me. My magic which I was infamous for was also my prison and curse. It meant I couldn't stay near civilization for long without bring death upon them. I tried to keep my distance and remain detached from bonds that could cause harm and add further sins. Fairy Tail was hard to avoid as its members treated each other as extended family and were always living life to its fullest. I made my Visits brief not unlike another Guild member Mystogan who went as far as knock his guild mates out with a powerful sleep magic until he came and gone. I do not know his reasons but I imagine it is quite dire. My magic would activate suddenly and against my will when surprised, agitated or angry which made extremely dangerous. I rose to my feet and gave a stretch to awaken my sleep limbs and surveyed my surroundings. It was just after dawn I could see the sun beginning shine through the canopy of the tree standing far above me, How small and insignificant I must seem from their point of view. Hmm I am lucky I haven't encountered any hungry locals while sleeping in the open. Anyway I better get moving before they do show up and don't want kill anything accidently if I can help it. I Guess I'll pick up some supplies cause I doubt I be able to once I get to where the job located.

_A few hours later…._

It was mid-morning by the time I have arrived in Hargeon, I pass through quite often of my journeys to and from the guild but it was more busier in the town square than usual I saw a large crowd gathering mainly woman and the name 'Salamander' being mentioned "Did they mean Natsu?". As I approached the crowd to get a better a view of who the crowd I made sure I was properly hidden, I always had my transformation magic active to hide my true appearance and even then I wore a magic imbued Amulet with a powerful invisibility spell attached and I could activate when I wanted and a cloak to conceal my face, since I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I moved through the rowdy crowd and until I was behind the front row. Standing next to me was a buxom teenage girl most likely in her late teens. She had longish blonde hair and tied into a pigtail on the right side of her head with a dark blue ribbon and dark brown eyes. She wore a white tank top with blue cross shape design and trim. Also a blue mini skirt and held up with a brown belt which a key ring with many keys attached to it and pair of black high heeled boots. Not bad looking he thought, She exuded a certain amount of confidence and vanity. I quickly shook the thought from my mind "I shouldn't be thinking such things" I thought after all It was total stranger and considering my nature it was bad to think about random attractive woman I might pass by. The young lady was looking intently towards the man who called apparently called himself The Salamander. As I observed him as he pandered to the fawning and overly excited women that surrounded him. It wasn't Natsu meaning it was an imposter not entirely uncommon with famous or infamous mages. I turned my attention to the girl next to me she was breathing rather heavily and looked notable flushed as If she was fighting something or resisting to a extent as I looked around at the girls rather extreme affection for a guy they didn't know famous or not. He heard small sound from the girl next to me in surprise as The imposter looked in our direction. Hmm could it be charm magic it was outlawed a few years ago due to misuse.

Hmm I guess I should dispel it I thought but suddenly a familiar face with blue cat barged through the crowd earning a few moans and groans looking rather excited. Natsu stumbled to the floor as he pushed through the front row on directly opposite where I was. "Igneel!" He exclaimed but then fell slient in surprise when He saw it wasn't.

Huh Natsu is here as well, Did He come cause He heard Salamander and thought it was Igneel, Nah can't be Natsu isn't that dumb is He?'

"Who are you" said Natsu surprised

The imposter looked surprised as if He was dumbfounded at the thought of someone not knowing who 'He' was but The Imposter quickly recovered and replied "Maybe you know me as Salamander" But before he could finish Natsu had walked off in the opposite direction.

"Gone already" said the imposter surprised his hung open in surprise.

Then in surprising turn of events several girls had grabbed Natsu and were attempting to drag him back who was surprised as I was.

"You are rude!" said one girl angrily

"Salamander sama is a great mage" said another girl

"Eh" said Natsu not getting it

"apologize to him" said the third girl who was pulling natsu bag with his white scarf.

"What the heck" said Natsu looking dumbfounded

"That's enough girls" said The imposter in a confident and manor "He didn't mean it really"

"Your so kind" responded the girls in a love daze.

'There under the charm spell bad' I said unintentionally outloud.

"Charm spell I knew it" said a girls voice who sound annoyed.

It was the girl who had been standing next me when I pushed into the crowd.

She didn't look happy and I couldn't blame her.

Meanwhile the 'Salamander' was scribbling something on a board while chuckling and then casually walked over natsu was on the floor again after having been pulled over by the charmed woman.

"I'll give you my signature your be envy of your friends if you show them" Inposter said as he held it out at Natsu who was not very impressed.

I heard girls around me muttering " I envy him or He is so lucky)

"I don't want it" said Natsu

The girls who angrily picked Natsu up and was chocked quite a ways a away.

"What are you?" said a woman in the crowd

"Get lost" said another

Natsu sure had a away with words I thought The girl who was next to me had vanished. Hmm I guess she snapped out of the charm when Natsu stumbled through the crowd earlier. I guess I'll guess I undue the charm and leave but just has I am about to cast a dispel magic the imposter cast a fire spell with a click of his fingers and rides it above the crowd impressive showing at least to the onlooker who didn't see magic like that too often. "I appreciate the enthusiastic welcome but please excuse me" he then rode off into the direction of the harbour, Leaving the women and girls either swooning or otherwise smitten by as he disappears from view.

I guess I go and buy supplies but I had a forbidding feeling of seeing this imposter again and Him upto to no good. Maybe Investigate after I got everything I need for my jobs…

A While later – Park in Hargeon.

Well the park is nice and quiet and I filled up on enough food to last me a while maybe I rest here for a bit even if its reckless but can't really move much on a full stomach.

"I see you want to join Fairy Tail" I heard Familiar voice from earlier.

Hmm could it be? I activated the amulet cloaking spell and quietly approached near a tree when I saw too people near a bench. One was the girl from earlier and other the imposter mage pretending to be 'Natsu the Salamander'

The girl looked surprise as he should be.

"I been looking for you everywhere" He said came out form bushes "I really wanted to invite you to a party on my ship tonight"

"Huh" Said The Girl who had gotten up and moved a step back at the sudden appearance of the imposter.

'So there's a party….' I Thought 'Sounds innocent enough but….'

"Let me tell you first your 'charm' won't work on me anymore" said The Woman who pointed at him to make it more dramatic. "The weak point of charm magic is 'knowing about it' as long as someone is aware of it can no longer affect them!"

The imposter didn't seem to be too concerned about the girls knowledge of his secret to his fame and seem rather pleased strangely. "I knew it from when I first laid my eyes on you, you are a mage as well" said the imposter with confidently smiling "Don't worry I just be happy to have you attend my party"

'So the lass is a mage I guess I was too distracted with the phoney and Natsu's arrival to notice' I thought 'Either that or I am losing my edge'

"No way!, I am not going to some nasty strangers party" said The young female mage

"Me nasty!?" said The imposter turning is head to the left as if trying to understand.

"I am talking about charm" said The mage girl "Are you that desperate to be popular?"

"It's a trial" said The imposter trying to salvage his opinion with the mage girl. "I just want to be a celebrity at the party"

'….. He reeks of desperation when did the standards of mages fall so far…, I almost feel sorry for him almost'

The girl turn away and begun walking away before saying "You're a idiot not even close to being a popular mage"

"Wait up" the imposter replied walking after her. "You want to join fairy tail right?"

The mage stopped in her tracks at the name of the guild

She slowly turned her head in direction of the imposter.

"You heard of the salamander of fairy tail right" He said putting his hand on his chin trying pose like famous mage again.

'He still playing that card' I thought 'I tempted to go over there punch him..'

"I have..!" said The girl her eyed opened in shock with what the imposter was implying. "Your one of the Fairy Tail Mages!?"

'No he isn't…' I thought

"I am and if you want to join I can talk to the master for you" said The Imposter point at his chest confidently with a smile on his face befitting a viper.

She looked at him for a second surprised before saying "It'll be a wonderful party won't it!?" The mage said all flirty pushing up against the imposter enthusiastically.

'That girl managed get pull under his charm again…' I thought with sigh.

"Your personality is easy to understand huh" The imposter said.

"Can I Really join Fairy Tail?" said the girl was smiling as if her childhood dream just happened.

"Of course but don't tell anyone about the charm please" said The Imposter

"Okay okay" said Lucy excitedly "I won't I promise"

'Something about him doesn't feel right' I thought 'I think will check it out later to be sure'

"I be seeing you at the party then" said The imposter waving good bye and walking off.

"Roger sir" said The mage girl with a salute

'She Started strong but still feel for it…' I thought as turned to leave

'…. Ugh' said the girl "I fell for his pesuadoc charm!"

"But… I can join Fairy Tail" She said jumping up in the air in joy "woohooo!"

"I just need to play nice until I join" She said

While the mage girl was coagulating herself for apparently 'outsmarting' the imposter I decided to tail the imposter to see where he goes….

I followed him for a bit but lost him at the market, I guess I just have to wait till the party after all…

_Later that day…._

'Okay the party is on a ship but which one?' I thought as I looked around there were several ships of various size docked at this part of the port.

I suddenly spot people going into a large cargo ship 'That's the one'

I activate my amulet and quick make my way over the ship and jump to the mast to quietly observe in case it's just innocent party made by a phony. I notice the ship is moving out of port.

'The ships is moving' I thought 'but why now during the party?'

_Dinning area_

After watching awhile I spotted Lucy exchanging pleasantries with other guests before being beckoned over to a room by the imposter. She was wear loose fitting red wine dress which was split on the right side up half way up her thigh and small red ribbon like tie around her neck and a golden band of her exposed thigh. It had open back and revealed a sizeable amount of cleavage as well as trading in her blue ribbon for a red one.

'She just asking to draw unnecessary amount of attention' I thought 'But couldn't help but enjoy the view'

I covertly dropped into the galley.

'Eh' I thought as approached one of the girls who was passed out on the table. 'they been drugged asleep this isn't good, I better follow the imposter and girl in that room' I quickly made my way to the door they passed through and peered in and I saw lucy standing up knocking away the wine drops.

'Smart girl she figured out the wine is drugged' I thought as I sneaked through the door while they were focused on each other.

"What are you planning" said The girl calmly but in a stern tone.

The imposter looked surprised at her actions.

"This wine is mixed with a sleeping drug" said the girls "That's why the ship suddenly gotten quiet despite it being a party"

"Oooh How did you know? Lucy – chan" said The imposter calmy and without concern.

'So her name is Lucy' I thought as I kept on watch by the window.

"Don't miss understand me" said Lucy "I want to join Fairy Tail but I will not be your girl or a plaything"

"Ho ho" said the imposter is face turning into twisted grin "You're a bad girl, you just couldn't play along and sleep peacefully and now we goanna have to subdue you the hard way"

"Eh" said Lucy surprised as she was grabbed from behind my two large men who had hired goon written all over them.

"kyaaa" screamed Lucy in surprise and shock at the sudden appearance of these large men. "What's going on?"

The imposter grabbed Lucy chin rather roughly causing her to wince.

"Who are these men" said Lucy started to get scared and rightly so.

I was being quiet but need to make my move soon but first I wanted to find out who they were.

"Welcome to my slave ship" said The imposter no longer hiding his malicious intent. "I must ask you to wait quietly till we reach Bosco girly"

"Whaaa Bosco, Hey what happened to Fairy Tail ?" Said Lucy "and what you mean Slave ship"

"You rather dense aren't you?" said The imposter tauntingly earning laughs from the goons "But I guess you can't have looks and brains"

"Hey are you calling me stupid" said Lucy who's worry and Shock was temporally replaced with Anger and irritation.

As the men held her still despite her thrashing about.

"I told you this is a slave ship and you are now a slave who will be soon trained and sold to your new masters" said The imposter grinning and laughing at the look on Lucy's face taking great enjoyment out of her reactions. "You were lowered here with the other girls from the beginning so just give up, just blame it on your bad luck"

"nooo…" said Lucy starting to pale

"This whole Salamander gig is working brilliantly" said Goon A "Charm magic just reels them in without a hitch and we hardly have to do any of the work ourselves"

"Yeah but it seems that charm won't work on this lady" said Goon b who had a squashed squid like face who licked his lips at the trembling Lucy. "So we just have to train her well and enjoy ourselves at the same time"

They laughed as she took it all in…

Lucy was looking down probably thinking of all the terrible things they plan to do with her.

The imposter reached down towards Lucy's right thigh and under the dress towards her butt.

"Kayaa don't touch me" Screamed Lucy who eyes opened wide when she saw her sprit keys in his hand "You pervert!... huhh…"

"I see these keys are the Golden Zodiac Keys which means you're a Stellar Sprit Mage" said The Imposter dangling the keys around making it chime as Lucy glares However without your keys your totally defencelessly and powerless"

"Stellar Sprit?, What is that?" said Goon A "I hardly know about magic myself"

"Don't worry about it" said The Imposter mocking Lucy "All you need to know is without Her keys our pretty slave here can't hurt anyone"

"Anyway only contracted mages can use them" said The imposter as he threw it towards the open window however before it passed threw I caught it before anyone noticed "So it's useless to me"

"hmm" said the imposter who walked over to the window

"What it is it boss?" said Goon A

"Nothing" said The imposter waving his hands about as if trying to grab someone "I never heard a splash but there appears to be nothing here"

'He is smarter than he appears' I thought 'However he is too slow'

"So can we take her away have some fun yet" Goon B as he put his closer to her head, earning another groan

"Patience you can all have your turn soon enough but first we gotta christen Lucy here in her new life" said The imposter in delight as he took the branding stamp that was on a furnace with the slave mark on it. "It will defiantly hurt you a lot more than me"

Lucy was shivering tears running down her face and Screamed "You're the worst mage ever"

"Well maybe I am but I still prefer being me….." said The inposter as he motioned to his goons to rip open her dress to find a subtle place for the humiliating mark.

_Rip_

Time to make my move…..

"That's enough" I said loudly so they could hear

"huh" said The imposter looking around

"ah a ghost" said one goon

"Ghost don't exist do they?"

_Zuuup_

I deactivate my spell

"Hmpf you finally reveal yourself do you" said The Imposter "I don't know exactly how long you been here, You should stayed hidden and enjoyed the show"

Lucy looked shocked as much as the goons

"I not goanna stay idly by while someone is about to be assaulted and branded a slave" I said "If you give up now then I just give you light beating"

The imposter started laugh "Now that's funny and here I thought I had you had outnumberd 10 – 1"

"Trash is still trash regardless of number" I said "anyway its in your best interest to release your prisoners if you value your life's cause if I have fight you the hard way I can't garreteer your life's"

"If you want to save them then come and take them" Said The Imposter

"Fine have it your way" I said

"Get him" said The imposter "Show them what we do to intruders who think they can play hero"

Goon A drew a gun and begun firing but I moved already has he fire where I had been standing. I jumped in the and double kicked two goons in face who were still holding Lucy causing them to crash into the sofa behind and toppled backwards.

The Goon A drew a gun as well now and attempted to shoot me but I elbowed Him and Goon B knocking them out.

"Thanks" said Lucy curiously "Who.."

"Here" I said passing her keys to her..

"Oh my keys" said Lucy with a sigh of relief "So you manage to grab them before they fell in the sea after all"

"They not done yet so don't thank me soon" I said facing the Imposter and the several other goons who busted into the room after hearing the commotion. "But shouldn't take too much longer"

"Bastard you way too cocky did you forget about me" said The imposter "I am Bora, Bora of the Prominence, you think can screw with me and live to tell about it"

"Never heard of you" I said tilting my head trying remember anything of the sort. "No nothing"

"Bora- san should be saying your name allowed like that" Said Goon D

"Shut up don't say my name" said Bora angrily

"But yo…." Said Good D who was silenced with his glare

"Now time to take out of our uninvited guest" said Bora holding his hands out in front of him and summoned a large swirling jet of fire right at me "Prominence Typhoon"

"Ah boss what about the girl" said Goon D as he saw the place we were standing consumed with the fire spell.

"Too slow" I exclaimed holding Lucy in my arms having quickly grabbed and move.

"Tch" said Bora as launched the spell again but this time with more power "So your fast don't get full of your self"

The room was quickly get more and more on fire and wooden support beam that was attached to roof below the top deck collapsed in centre of the room leaving.

"Bora –san, bora san your burning the ship" said Goon B

Bora ignored him seeming only concerned with killing me.

"I better end this quickly before he compromises the ship and the woman He drugged" I thought I could see Lucy Coughing from the smoke "but I better get Lucy topside, I be ok down here but it be bad for her"

"Hold on Lucy" I said

"Okay.." said Lucy grabbing on to me

I jumped up through the hole and landed on the deck.

"Hey where do you think your going!" demanded Bora "You think you can run off and get away with pissing me off"

"Lucy- san" I said "You be okay up here?"

"I be fine I am tougher than I look" said Lucy "Be careful"

"Eghhh"

Me and Lucy looked at each other as we heard the strange sound.

"Did you make that" I asked

"No" said Lucy

"Natsu" said Happy who was with collapsed Motion sick Natsu "Get together we need to rescue Lucy"

"Natsu" said Lucy and Me in unison and looked at eachother

In surprise

"Wait you know Natsu" said Lucy and me in unison again

"How do you know Natsu" said Lucy Surprised

"We in the same guild" I said

"Oh so your both mages" said Lucy nodding as if she just figured it on her own.

"How you meet him?" I said

"I met him this morning when the Salamander was in the market plaza" said Lucy "He saved me from the charm magic when He stumbled into crowd"

"Oh yeah you were the girl next to me" I said

"Ah I remember now we standing together in the crowd" said Lucy "weird coincidence isn't it"

"Yeah its cause you had fall into his trap" I said sighing

"I knew he was shady but he promised to talk to the guild master of fairy tail so I can join" said Lucy "But it turns out he tricked me and tried to make me a slave"

"Fairy tail huh" I said burst into laughter which was rare for me "You got all mixed in this cause believe he would help you get in"

"Hey why you laughing it isn't funny" said Lucy shaking me by the shoulders

"Sorry but that guy isn't Fairy Tail mage" I said

"Huh" said Lucy

"He was in Titan Nose till he was excommunicated for repeating thefts" said Happy the blue cat

"Oh" said Lucy "But He said he was the Salamander"

"He is a imposter the real Salamander is Natsu" I said pointing at Natsu who changing between blue and green at a astounding rate.

"ugghh" said Natsu

"Whaaaaa" said Lucy in surprise "wait then the guild you are from is fairy tail!"

Me and Happy nodded but before we could continue are conversation Bora had use is fire spell to fly up to this deck.

"Sorry interrupt you but what the hell do you think your doing ignoring me to have leisurely conversation.

"Happy get Lucy – san and Natsu of the ship" I said

"Ayee" said Happy as he wraps his tail around Lucy and sprouts white wings.

"Wait wouldn't better to take Natsu first" said Lucy

"Natsu can look after himself" said Happy As He flew towards the coast "and I can only carry one person at a time"

'Hopefully they can make it to the coast with falling in the sea I thought 'But knowing Happy's Aera it time out before then.

"You think that blonde can escape" said Bora who floating on purple fire trail "As long as I can fly I just shoot them out of the sky"

"You speak as if you can do it while I still here" I said

"I can and I will" said Bora "Its time to show you how inferior you are"

"You sure like to talk" I said

"Hell Prominence" Bora shouted held out his hands and launched another massive fire ball towards Happy & Lucy.

I quickly intercepted and deflected it

"What were saying about me not be able to stop you" I taunted

"Ugh" said Bora holding is hands again "Prominence Whip"

He produced several purple whips of fire and launched them at me.

'Normally I just dodge but Natsu is there I can't leave to be hit' I thought so I first grabbed Natsu who was still unable to move due to his weakness and then dodged it narrowly.

"Tch I almost had you" Said Bora

"Almost" I said but I think its time for me to go on the offensive but first "Sorry Natsu but I goanna need to drop you into the water so swim ashore"

_Splash_

"Hey" said Natsu as quicker than I expected recovered got to the surface but at least he was out of the way.

"Prominence Typhoon" said Bora as attempted to blind side me but I dodged once again much to his frustrating.

I used wind magic to charge towards him, however he flew up using his flaming trial to ascend higher up.

"fu fuf fu" Bora laughed "As long as I got Red Carpet I untouchable"

"Well that would be true if only I couldn't fly as well" I said

I begin to ascend towards Bora, However he launches another attack to try and stop me.

"Red Shower" said Bora he held his hands high above is head as he kept moving and summons forth his Magic Seal, from which a number of fierce, purple flames in the form of elongated circles are fired at the enemy in a scattered formation rain down at me, which made them harder to dodge than his other larger attacks.

"Dam it" said Bora as I dodge his last fireball.

"Is that all you got" I said as I close in on him.

"Hell no" said Bora "I feel honoured as your about to see my most fiercest attack"

"Hell Prominence" said Bora as He swings his arms and back and then forward and unleashes a fairly powerful beam of Purple fire. However since it was only single beam and required several seconds per shot I easily dodged it, every time it hit the water it cause big explosion luckily he didn't manage to hit his ship.

"Fuck fuck why won't you stop moving" said Bora in frustrating

"Would you just let an attack hit you ?" I rebottled.

"Okay wise bastard I use best attack to send you to oblivion" said Bora as he conjures up a large sphere of fire in his stretched up hands and then throws it at me in the form of weird skull. It was bigger than the last attacks but much slower and didn't prove hard to dodge.

"How you like that" said Bora apparently unaware he missed due to the huge explosion that rocked the ship below.

"No more playing around as I used my teleport magic to manoeuvre behind Bora who was looking below where I used to be. "Bora behind you"

"Huh" said Bord who turned to face my voice "How you end up ….." But before he could say anymore my fist connected with face and sent crashing into the wooden ship rail. "That was for trouble you caused Lucy"

_Zoop_

I teleported just and launch a power Kick attack.

"how about one of my special attacks" I said "Surf Strike!"

I kicked Bora in a face and then jumped kicked while using him as surf board smashed him into through ships interior to the survey deck.

"Ughhhhh" said Bora who was on the verge of passing out.

At this point several goons from earlier showed up

"Bora – san" said Goon D "He took out Bora san"

"Great more goons" I said aloud but suddenly there was terrible crash and the whole ship seemed to shudder violently as if it was being pushed by a mighty force. It was enough to make most people hurl when the movement stopped everyone was floored understandable.

"ouch" I said "what was that" when I looked out the window I saw waterlogged buildings. Huh what pushes us here I thought

Despite being somewhat disoriented I made my way out of the ship unlike the disoriented goons inside. The Cargo ships was beached and had smashed into docks and attracted large amount of onlookers.

I dropped down from the ship was pretty much wrecked but at least the fire seems to be out. As I moved away from ship I saw Natsu who was rather waterlogged and rather annoyed I gave him the plunge earlier.

"Kaito why you drop me in the sea" said Natsu rather irritated.

"Didn't have much of a choice" I said "You were paralyzed with motion sickness, you would of gotten roasted fire dragon slayer or not"

Lucy and Happy appeared tho judging from how wet they were Happy magic expired before they reached the coast.

"Whats fire dragon slayer?" said Lucy curiously "I never heard of it"

"It's a fire magic that Natsu learned from igneel" said Happy "He can eat fire as well"

"eat fire?" said Lucy shocked "How's that even possible?"

"Not sure how it works but it does" I said "Each Dragon slayer type can eat there element but not their own magic"

"It means that fire magic is almost useless against Natsu" I said in a matter fact way.

"But you said He could have been burned" said Lucy sceptically

"He is still only human" I said "So he can be burned but if he eats it first"

"I see" said Lucy putting her hands together in a gesture that seems like she gets it.

"You don't really get it do you?" I said

"Not at all" said Lucy

"How the ship get moved here" I said "must have been some wave"

"That was Lucy She summoned a mermaid and She sent Lucy and the ship to coast" said Happy

"Makes sense" I said "I am only person here I know about who can use water magic unless there was another mage who appeared"

However before I can say anything the Military was running at us.

"Wh,, whats all the ruckus ?" said Armoured Military Knight.

"The military" said Lucy "They arrived quick

Sigh

"Why do we always attract the law all the time" I said

"Crap Lets run" said Natsu grabbing Lucy and me running the opposite direction.

"Why me…? Said Lucy shocked

"Hey I need to go the other way" I said wriggling free from Natsu "I got a job to do!"

As I landed on my feet Natsu was still running but had put Lucy down and I heard him say to Lucy.

"You want to join Fairy Tail right?" said Natsu happily exclaimed "Then Come with me!"

"Okay!" said Lucy happily

"Good" said Natsu

"But what about Kaito?" said Lucy have noticed I am not following.

"He is strong, he be okay" said Natsu "He said he had a job to do"

'Looks like all's well ends I guess' I thought as the army of Fiora closed towards me 'But I got get out of here, I am not explaining this them'

I activated my amulet and cloaked, Before jumping to the roof of a nearby building.

"Where he go" I heard Knight exclaim

"He is invisible he can't gotten far split into 2 groups You guys go after those two running down there and while the rest look for the cloaked man"

However I teleported to outskirts of south side of Hargeon and Natsu and Lucy would out run the rest.

'I guess Master Makrov goanna get ear full cause of this' I laughed

**End of Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter: Trouble in Fenana Village**

Quick Summary: Zeref heads to Fenana Village and at base Mount Colton for the first of his 2 Jobs. A Village that has been terrorised by a supernatural force for years lurking in a cave and bringing death to any who attempts to travel up the mountain…. Will Zeref be able to uncover the truth or will he suffer the same fate!?

**Endnote: Please read and review and take note any mistakes I might of made if got forgot some spelling or grammar etc. Enjoy! - GameofThrones**


	4. Trouble in Fenana Village

AN: Thanks for reading chapter 1 and enjoy the next exciting chapter of this story. This is part 1 of 3 for this Fenana village arc, I have released a chapter list and Character Synopsis along with chapter 2 release which is why it took longer than the I thought to release.

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold: Sound effects**

**Chapter 2: Trouble in Fenana Village**

**Somewhere in the hills in Seiran – 9.30am**

It had been seven days since I left Hargeon after defeating the Slave traders, Natsu, Happy and Lucy would be back at the guild by now. The news of Fairy Tail's latest antics including the incident I was involved in would be in the papers by now. My first of two jobs has taken me to the Fiora's Seiran Region which is also home of Lamia Scale. My destination is Fenana Village a previously booming Mining Town which was founded at the base of Mt Seira however since the Hauntings and mysterious deaths occurred it's apparently declined considerably. As I followed the winding path till I reached the top of a hill which from here I could see the village. _And there is Fenana Village smaller than I thought and never been myself. One of the first things I noticed and could clear see even from here was the unusual large graveyard._ There was mountains pass to the left of village and stream making its way down through the middle of village. The village in a way looked out of place was lot older looking than magnolia despite it being a whole three hundred years older. _Now how shall I get there it could take me over hour if I get there via the path or I could just jump down deeper into the forest and hopefully make my there without getting lost and cut the time it would take in half._

I decided to take the 'shortcut ' but still took me over 40 minutes and as I got closer it got misty making it harder to see where I was heading even with my enhanced eye sight. But I made it and noticed a funeral procession carrying a small casket must likely a child's. As the group consisting of a sobbing woman who was fairy young probably in her late 20s or early 30s sobbing bitterly with another woman who was trying to comfort her as they made their way to where a number of people including a priest who had stopped near a freshly dug grave. The mood was quite sombre indeed. _Loss of a love one never gets easier no matter how much time passes _I thought thinking back to all the people who I lost and a certain blonde who I lost long ago. _At least they we will see each other again when they pass over. It hadn't really occurred to me at the time but Lucy looked so much like her it felt like I was seeing her again… after so long, maybe that was why I was compelled to watch over that night._"

"Hello stranger" said Unfamiliar elderly voice "It's so sad to see someone so young been taking from us so soon"

I was lost in thought that I never noticed is approach and his unexpected greeting snapped me out of it.

"Hello" I replied as I turned around to face him and noticed something that was off but couldn't place what it was but there was something. "Yes it is"

He was old must of be in His 80 - 90s around Master Makarovs age or older, He had long white with tints of grey have must of turned white in his advanced age. His eyes are greyish in colour and had soul piecing look about them. He wore brown trousers which were tattered and dirty looked like he had been used well over the years. It was held up by a loan thick brown belt which less worn than his trousers. He had white dress shirt which I recognised but was rarely worn informally if at all. It was yellowy white in colour showing its age and also had tears in it. His black boots with bronze buckle keeping tight on lean bony leg. On top the shirt was black coat with faded golden embroidered and the coat which was ended in two triangle shape points on either side of his legs and was buttoned. He had thick white beard which was completely white and framed his face and contrasted his black top hat that was also rough looked. He was lean framed and quite bony and seems to suit the old mysterious atmosphere of this place.

"It has been quite a while since we had any visitors I believe traveller" said The old man giving rueful smile revealing a few of the little teeth he had remaining "Ever since the murders started people have been leaving by the droves, so I am afraid you won't find much here of any use you young man such as yourself, If you're looking for Seiran City I am afraid you got away to go yet"

"I am fine I actually I actually intended to come here" I said

"Oh you did how curious" Said the old man and as begun walking to the village and beckoned me to follow.

"So what brings you here then?" said The old man not looking at me but I could still feel him probing me.

"A Job actually" I said bowing "I am a mage from Fairy Tail, Kaito Minami pleased to meet you!"

The old man stopped when he heard I was mage and was here for the job request. "Then I suggest you head back to where you came from young man, otherwise we have young person to burry and as you can see are graveyard is already quite full"

Our eyes met and I could see sadness in his eyes and then He continued talk. "Many mages like yourself have tried and failed to lift our curse and find the root of our problems" He then turned and pointed to mountain that ascended above us "Every mage who has tried solve the mysterious murders have winded up dead on the mountain road leading to Charstone Cave and further up the mountain, nobody who has ventured up there as returned to us alive"

"Is that what happened to the child" I said motioning towards where the group of mourners were burying the child and having the rites read.

The man didn't reply right away but he nodded in conformation "His name was Walda only boy of 7 He was and liked to play hide and seek with his friends" I remained silent as He spoke.

"However two days ago Walder and his friend Burty were playing up there when He heard berty's screams so the Young adults rushed up there however Walder was found dead near his favourite Hiding spot and berty was nowhere to be found"

"How did he die?" I said gravely

"We don't the cause other than it was the same way as all the others" said The Old Man "He had no injuries to speak off and looked like He died of freight, He was found in the bushes by the stream that runs down the mountain pass out of charstone cave and through our village"

'_Death without injuries sounds awfully like my death magic'_ I thought _'But as far I know of I am the only one who can use it….'_

"So these deaths have all been the same type over the last 10 years" I inquired

"Yes I am afraid so" said the old man

"Do you remember anything happening prior to the start of all this?" I asked "Anything that might help me discover the source?"

"Well this area has always had strange occurrences but 10 years ago it suddenly escalated" Said the old man "Until 10 years ago there was mining company under the sponsorship of Fiora Royal Family gathering ore's however, countless cases of mysterious sightings or noises heard in the local area especially in the forests and mountain pass"

"This village was once prosperous and full of life but once the hauntings started everyone was slowly driven off until it become like you see" Said the Old man "at first it was just the occasional but soon it become more and more common, Villagers would disappear without a trace or be found later dead"

'_I can't shake the feeling He is not telling me the whole story or rather hiding part of it'_ I thought

"Ok so it started all of a sudden and you don't remember anything that might be related" I said "Do you mind if I look around the town maybe I can discover some leads"

"Yes please do" said the Old man as He turned around started walking again.

We walked while longer and as I passed the houses which many of them looked abandoned and were falling into decay and disrepair. The houses that were being lived in were barely much better. One house caught my attention however it was standing a ways away from the rest and resided on a small hill like mound directly above the house I was passing. It looked a lot like your typically abandoned haunted house vibe about it which would give anyone Goosebumps. "That house up there" I said "Why is it built so far away from the rest and also looks somewhat bigger and different from the rest"

"There hasn't been a single soul living there in over 10 years" said the old man "A certain Mable Farawood used to run a herbal shop up there"

"10 years?" I said "Around when the mysterious murders started?"

"She's vanished before it started, I imagine She would be quite upset at the state of this village now and Her little shop" said the Old man grimly his hands tightened into fists "She used to go up the mountain and to that dammed cave every week getting the ingredients that only been found in those places"

'_He must have been close to her judging from his voice and reaction to her mentioning' _I thought _'I wonder what happened to her, I should check her house on the hill later'_

"May I ask What happened to her?" I asked trying to be tactful as I could.

"Like I said before Mable used to travel the mountain and enter the Charstone cave every week for ingredients for her potions as She owned and operated the local Potion and herbal remedies store which was quite popular despite her old age"

"So she lived here a long time then" I said

"Yes She moved here around 60 years ago, she must have been in her early 20s" He said "I was 26 at the time, The village was at his peak of activity and prosperity it attracted people from all walks of life"

"So a long-time resident huh" I said not directed at him in particularly

"yes" He said "But I guess you more interested in why she isn't still among us"

I remained silent but nodded

"One day during the spring she left during foggy morning to gather resources and despite her old age she never got her assistant to do her regular mountain trip instead always insisted on going herself" He said "usually She was gone till evening since it takes several hours to travel up the mountain and about and an hour to reach the cave" "I usually brought her food since she was always tired hungry after the trip so kind of ritual for us I guess, She usually appeared around three o clock to three thirty, however I she never appeared I waited and waited till it got dark but no sign, The next day the young people of village formed a search party but they never found her or a found a body but everyone and eventually me presumed her dead"

"How long was this before the deaths started happen" I asked

"Hmm let me think around maybe 3 months or so wasn't that long, when the death's started I believed whoever was killing the people here was responsible for her too"

"So there wasn't any sign anything found of hers in the mountains that could be a clue to what happened to her" I said

The man shook his head

After the conversation the old man invited me to his house which was old and In disrepair as well.

"Come on in then" said the old man "It may not look like much but please use my guest room and my supplies as yours during your investigation.

"Thank you" I said giving him courteous bow.

He showed me to my room which wasn't half bad it had candle lamp hanging on the roof which I could see several old spider webs but no spiders. The bed looked clean and there was small table and chest where I could store my possessions while I was about town.

"Well make yourself at home I bring you snack in a few minutes" said The old man "Since you must of travelled a long way I don't think you had a proper meal"

"I never asked your name?" I said

"Oh yeah I don't think I told you" said the old man "How rude of me"

"My name is Lucan Ral" I said Old man "But you can just call me Lucan"

"Okay Lucan" I said

_Hmm he seems okay but I don't think it's safe to trust completely just yet…_ I thought

"Oh by the way you won't be able to enter Mable's shop without this" said Lucan taking out a small sliver key which had key head in the shape of oak tree leaf and had green and orangey brown design and putting on the table. "Mable gave me this key 15 years ago when she put the new enchanted locks after a group bandits sacked the village and stole her valuables"

"Thanks for the key" I said but was surprised about what he said after "A bandit attack"

'A bandit attacks aren't unheard of and do happen from time to time more often in more quieter regions' I thought closing my eyes in thought and concentration. 'In this Era its more organised crimes committed by slavers or dark guilds and organisations of that nature than simple bandit attack they maybe more to it even though it may not have anything to it'

After a few seconds of pause and not hearing much of Old man Lucan's about the damage and trouble of it all.

"Can you tell me more about this attack?" I asked

"Well I guess I could but I don't think it has anything to do with what's happening now" said Lucan

"Well every little helps" I said convincingly "It could be crucial or unimportant but if I don't know about I might miss something"

"It was 15 years ago, or was it longer" said Lucan scratching his head thoughtfully.

"…." I said in silence

'He's not sure….' I thought with a sigh

"Don't worry I am sure it was 15 years ago" said Lucan hearing me sigh

"Go on then" I said trying not to be rude

"As I was saying 15 years the village was bustling with activity and had many families of the state sponsored mining company were living here they must have been nearly a thousand people here at the time" said Lucan  
"a thousand" I said in shock at the sheer surprise at the very numbers that remained.

"Don't look so surprise young one" said Lucan "Remember what I said earlier many people left after the disappearances and murders so it's only to be expected for us to be all that's left of a bright history"

"I guess but that's so many to just up and leave after so little time" I said still couldn't get my head around it "It's only been 15 years"

'Has the world really changed that much that such number can come and go so quickly' I thought "Even if it is possible where the rest of buildings has gone, its only small number now not nearly enough to accommodate so many'

"If you done with mental gymnastics then let me answer your original question" said Lucan

I merely nodded in agreement

"15 years ago the village was prosperous and it felt like the prosperity would never end, however like a passing storm the bandits sacked our village destroying, looting and killing everyone who resisted" said Lucan "And we never fully recovered, in a way it marked end of good times and beginning of our decline to what village is like now"

"There leader was a powerful magic user Sora, He used magic a powerful that he said rivalled the gods" said Lucan "If it that wasn't bad enough He wasn't only Magic user among them but he defiantly the most powerful"

"Then it was a guild rather than a group of bandits" I said

"No they weren't a guild not all of them were mages" said Lucan

"They don't have to be all mages to be a guild you know" I said

"Well regardless they never referred to them self as such" said Lucan "They broke into all the shops and stole all the money anything else they thought might be useful or could sell and carry away easy enough so they left all the ore ingots"

"So usual Bandits MO then" I said

"Well I am not sure what the usual MO is but I guess you could call it that" said Lucan "Me and Mable and the local mages tried to defend our home but they proved too strong and was knock unconscious and then Mable despite injured herself pulled me into her ransacked shop so I was lucky I discovered out of all the mages who fought against them me and Mable alone survived"

"When I came too I woke up in the shop alone, I feared the worse, but found out that Mable was helping with injured" said Lucan "I relieved as you could quite well imagine, While I was helping with the relief work I found out from one of the kids they saw them leave via the mountain pass and nobody saw them since"

'_Hmm never been seen in 15 years?, could they been killed by this so called curse or are they responsible"_ I thought_ 'Seems too much of a coincidence for it that bandits attacked and travelled up the mountains if they setup camp somewhere like in the cave they could be picking stragglers in order to hide their whereabouts however why did they wait 5 years in-between the attack and appearance of this curse?'_

"After the ordeal the Mining company fled leaving much of their precious ore and ingots behind" I said Lucan "We decided to use the ingots to help rebuild and a month later The King Fiora sent a small Army to hunt down the bandits and secure the ore and ingots but there search of mountains and the cave never turned up anything"

"In the months and years after that we tried to resume our lives despite the difficulty got somewhat measure of normality back" said Lucan "I believe those bandits did something to anger those gods and they mistook connection to them punished us five years later with the curse"

"Is this the only path off the mountain?" I said

"No there's is several paths that lead further in mountains" said Lucan "I been to the peak a few times but I am not sure where they go"

"So that means the bandits of could leave" I said "But what if they didn't?"

"So you think they stayed?" said Lucan

"Yes" I said

"But the Military searched never found them" pointed out Lucan

"Your right but I doubt they searched thoroughly or deep enough in that cave you mentioned" I said "If they hid long enough and set up camp deep enough or far enough in the mountains they could stay there unnoticed"

"But how did they survive, you might be able to find food in berries and hunt the local wild life but what about drinkable water?" said Lucan "They get sick easily if they just drunk river water"

"There springs in the mountain and if you know how to find it you can gather that" I said "So it's possible"

"Ok if we go along with the bandits staying in the mountains what do they have to do with the curse?" said Lucan

"The way I see it they have been the ones who have been killing your fellow villagers" I said "And probably started up this whole curse to drive off any would be travellers up the mountain pass or to the cave"

"What!?" said Lucan in a mixture of shock, disbelief and anger "So you think they been killing us?"

I nod before continuing "They probably been killing off the villagers who unknowingly wondered to close to their camp or seen them in attempt to maintain their secrecy"

"Dam the lot of them!" spat Lucan shaking in anger "How could they do that after ransacking our village destroying our livelihood and they now trying to kill or scare us off"

"It probably not that simple" I said

"Not that simple" said Lucan still infuriated "What do you mean not that simple?"

"They must have a reason for staying in the mountains and keeping their activities secret" I said "and whatever it is it can't be good since they went to such lengths to keep it under wraps"

"I still find it hard to stomach there such people in this world who could do such a thing" said Lucan who apparently regained his composure "But there is something else that is bothering me…."

"What's that?" I asked

"What about the way they died?" said Lucan "Remember I said that the bodies of the dead we seen had no visible injuries that could of killed them?"

"Well that is one mystery I will have to solve by find them" I said "Even though what I just said is merely speculation, it's the best lead We got at the moment"

"Ok keep me informed on your findings" said Lucan "I appreciate any breakthrough you make but please be careful"

With the history lesson over Old man Lucan left me alone to prepare the snack he promised me and finished leaving my unneeded items in the chest provided.

**The few hours later 11.30**

Once I had the snack Old man Lucan brought to me consisting of biscuits and green tea surprisingly tasty. I left Lucan's house and decided to go and investigate Mable's abandoned house and see if I can find anything to give me further leads. As I approached the home I noticed various forms of plant life had taken root in the wood and the surrounding garden. The house walls consisted brick masonry and wooden beam structure which were covered in creeping ivy.

'Hmm I guess these require a lot more maintenance otherwise they decay quickly either that or it has been abandoned longer than 10 years, I thought 'Anyway I reckon It's safe to enter but I better keep my wits about me'

I approached the door and walked through the wildly growing undergrowth to the door as I went the past the ground floor window I could see part of shop shelf's still lined with products most likely outdated considering how long ago it had an active tenant.

I searched my pocked of my satchel for the key Old man Lucan to the shop and found it after a little poking around.

'_I really need to empty the satchel and look what's in there because there's probably a lot of old or useless junk' _I thought has I held the key but I noticed there was no key hole _'No key hole where do I put the key in then?'_

I kept looking over the door seeing if it was hidden but there was nothing however I noticed the key was vibrating and is glowing a tint of green.

'_Should I point the key to the door?'_ I thought I held the key between my middle and ring finger much like Celestial Sprit mage would and then the door begun glowing the same colour as a Magic seal appeared.

**Creak**

The door opened with an eerie creep and dusty smell filled my nose causing me to cough at the sudden inhalation of ghost.

I walked into the old shop on the ground floor looked surprisingly orderly the shelf's were still full with products other than the dust layer covering them and spider webs in various places. Behind the fourth row of shelves I could make out a stairs in the dark shop.

'_I guess I need a light source if I want to be able to see anything in detail'_ I ponded 'Should I use a light orb spell or should I light the candles on the candle stands_'_

"Fire Light!" I called out and spread my arms and open and several fire orbs flew and landed at each of the candles including the four on the ground floor roof. The newly lit candles lifted the darkness from room for the first time in ten years.

I picked up one the potions out of curiosity and read the label "Magic Hair Regrowth good till 04/06/X774" I said aloud "Huh a curious potion"

I put down the magic hair regrowth and went over to the till area where there I see various Administrative business logs with grey binder which listed down the various sales profit etc. for each month up to Mables disappearance. I also look at and as I quickly scanned through I noticed odd about it….

'_Hmm that's odd every month up to her disappearance Mable had ordered her supply stock of glass vials on the eleventh of every month' _I thought _'But the last entry was May 11__th__ if we go by what the old man Lucan said then this date is around 7 months before the murders started'_ I take out My bag which had a powerful enchantment which I 'Found' long ago during my earlier adventures. It allowed unlimited storage of virtually anything you could think off and it was stored in separate dimension and made it entirely possible to hide inside and leave through portal. However without the proper enchantment 'Frittasmith' it was no different than a normal bag. "Frittasmith" I said aloud and pushed the book into the bag and it made **Zip** noise and the book seemly vanished.

'_I keep this book I believe it may have a connection to past events'_ I thought _'Once I done investigating the shop I will ask around to see if I can a get date of exactly when she disappeared since Old man Lucan wasn't sure precisely,_

I looked around the shop floor for anything else of note but didn't find anything of note, I searched the door near the stairs which was the main store room however curiously it was mostly empty and looked like hadn't been stocked in a while. Most of the crates were empty but some contained empty vials or magic rewritable labels.

'_This is odd the shop storage room are mostly empty' _I thought _'and they were nothing about it being restocked secondly the door to shop was magically locked and Old man Lucan one of two keys to unlock it'_

As I looked around the room I noticed a big back door probably for deliveries however it wouldn't budge. I used the key that I had placed in my pocked after opening the front door and tried using it from the inside to open the door it didn't work meaning it required a different key. _'In that case this shop completely secure unless they had the key, the magic lock would very difficult to break and unlock even for more powerful and experience mages'_

I decided to head upstairs if I am right then I should have my answer…

**Creek**

The stairs creaked with every step and filled the entire building due to the quiet surroundings of the village. As I reached the top of the stair case I once again being surrounded by unsettling darkness. _'They should have invested in electricity…'_

"Fire light" I said and once again lighted the candles.

The Upper floor consisted of the two rooms with the entrances on either side of the top the stairs. On the left was small bedroom with single bed and a bedside cupboard, bear pelt floor rug over the creaky floor boards. The other room seems to be one of the storage rooms which is unusual however like the one directly below it was empty and didn't even have any crates, It was an empty room. I next went to the bedroom the only one in the house. At a glance it looked perfectly normal minus the dust and grime from the lack of cleaning and dusting and however closer inspection of the cupboards and cabinet revealed them to be completely empty. _'Looks like Mable had no intention of returning after all and judging from everything I seen She left and never returned not all surprising considering the state of the village but why didn't she tell Lucan?_ I thought _'Regardless Lucan is goanna be heartbroken but I got to set him straight it would be wrong to leave in the dark, I guess this answers what happened to Mable but I still questions including why Lucan never entered here despite the key cause if He did then would be all too aware of what happened'_ As I was about to leave the empty room I noticed on a chair placed behind the open door was old looking book with crisp brown cover and it was not the only one the two apparently were knocked on the floor some time ago and were covered in a thick layers of dust.

'_Hmm what's this?' _I said as I opened it and scanned through the pages briefly _'Looks like a diary and judging from its location in her room It has to be Mable's, It may be wrong but I wouldn't doing my upmost for my job If didn't have look at its contents'_ I pulled out the chair and begun to sit and read it after a while after some trivial entries I came upon an interesting but chilling find.

**... Sometime later 12.00 …**

I got up off the chair and brushed myself off holding the diary, grabbed my bag swung it around and said "Frittasmith" and place the book in the bag.

'_I need to show Old man Lucan the book but first I got a job to do' _I thought

I went back down stairs and decided to leave the house, And then I'll get ready to go to the mountain pass.

…**.. In the village 12.05 …**

I decided to head back to Old man Lucan's House to tell him that I am heading to the cave but I won't show him or reveal what I found in the dairy pertaining to Mable yet.

"Oh I see you returned" said Old man Lucan who seemed to be somewhat more cheerful than before. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes and no" I lied in part it was more than I had hoped for but I didn't want him asking to many questions yet. "I just came back to tell you I am heading to the cave and won't be returning for awhile until I found and dealt with problem, I won't fail"

'_I refuse let those who would waste life to continue to waste it" _I thought _'They will pay for there crimes and It will be Me who brings justice down upon them after all I walked in darkness once and now that I am free I will redeem myself by helping others and punish these sinners!"_

"Quiet the scary look you got there Kaito kun" said Lucan "Are you ok"

"Sorry I was just thinking about those Bandits and all they done" I said turning to leave "I be back by days end with the good news"

"Thanks for your help" said Lucan

"Thank me when I get back I am not done anything yet" I said

With Lucan alerted to my current plan I departed his house.

'_Now its time to take out some bandits and bring order and peace to this village'_ I thought determinedly heading towards the pass.

… **Mountain Pass 1 hour later – 1.30 pm …**

I walked some ways from the village and I could see the village in the distance from my current position. The afternoon weather was much warmer and far less foggy and desolate than it was when I arrived I could clear see quite far in front me. Despite the mysteries murders around these parts the wildlife and vegetation didn't look affected, if it was a curse you expect this whole area to be affected show signs of decay. Despite the sudden change I couldn't help but feel I was being watched. _'Could be it those bandits? sooner than I expected'_ I thought. I continued walking waiting till whoever was watching made his or her move. It had been more than 30 minutes and whoever it was didn't seem to be in any make a move, I could start to make out the path that moved along the stream. _'Must be the path to Charstone cave they most likely come out to play once I get too close' _I thought. With that thought in mind I made my way towards the cave down the path and after about twenty minutes I was expecting the cave entrance any minute. As I got closer and closer to my destination once again I found myself surrounded in a thick fog. _'Hmm this fog it's not normal it's bluish in colour as and as ominous scent to it. _ But then out of nowhere I felt sudden jolt of malice and killing intent and leapt out of the way by a mere seconds. I saw a jet navy blue energy burst out of the ground shoot into the sky. The force of the sudden shot sent back a few feet than Intended but still managed to land safely.

I groaned as I landed "Tch that was close but where did it come from or rather who?"

"You shouldn't of come here mage!" bellowed a mysterious voice that seem to echo throughout the area it sounded female but then again it was hard to tell "You shouldn't of heeded the warning and now your life is forfeit"

**Cough**

The same feeling as before and I leapt away again as another Jet of navy blue energy jolted out. "Why don't you come out try and kill me" I replied trying to taunt out of my attacker.

I landed again looking around my surroundings trying to spot her but couldn't see anything, the fog making it a task to see anything in the distance and it was getting thicker. _'Dam this fog not only is clouding my vision, It's was starting to make it harder to breath and I can't smell anything so its goanna be hard finding her'_

"Stop resisting you cannot win" bellowed the voice again

Another jet burst from ground and once dodge it engulfed the nearby tree causing to turn black and shrivel its falling to ground.

I opened my eyes shock as the tree vanished from my vision has moved to far away to see it in the dam fog.

'_That tree the magic just killed it…., It's just like my death magic but how is that possible' _I thought confused _'Who the hell is she?'_

**End of Chapter 2**

**Thank you for all the reviews from and hope you enjoy chapter 2, I will be releasing chapter 3 next week along with a character page. It should be out sometime mid-week. As usual read and review until next week!**


	5. The Witch of Charstone Cave (NEW)

**Gameofthrones:** Hello everyone welcome to chapter 3 of The Chronicles of Zeref. First thing first thank you to all those who have reviewed and for those who read the chapter list know this volume will last 13 Chapters for the time being possible more depending on the need to extend the next arc if its comes to it. I will be realising Vol 2 a month after which should be around June if this Volume is done by next month depends on update speed. I am also trying 3rd person for this chapter to see if it's any better as well its can be used to see the chapter from different points of view which otherwise wouldn't be possible in 1st person. Anyway with that said please enjoy this latest chapter ^^. * Sorry for late Upload I have been majorly distracted by many of other stuff, I will try to get out later chapters out weekly.

**Chapter 3:** The Witch of Charstone Cave!

_Italics: Sound Effects_

**Bold: Thoughts**

The forest was choked with thick purple magical fog which was slowly killing off all those who inhaled it. Kaito stood in the middle of it in state of shock from seeing a tree wither and die right before his eyes he had no doubt now that it was same magic He himself was infamous for that which is called The Magic of death.

'**What….. How is this possible' **Thought Kaito as stared in disbelief who then landed nearby away from black jet of magic. **I learned that magic from now extinct Magic order that I myself destroyed…**

_Whoosh_

Kaito once again evaded **Tch if this keeps up I goanna tire out and get hit eventually.** Another Jet of black magic explodes underneath him and forces him dodge again however this one missed him by few inches. "Almost had you" said the loud echoing voice "Why not make this easy and accept your fate you cannot change"

"Heh it's not over till it's over" re-butted Kaito as another jet of magic erupted out and narrowly dodged. **If I get hit by it I be dead like anyone or anything else however I do have a few tricks up my sleeve to prevent that, but where is the dark mage I can't see anything in this fog and whoever it is.**

Whoosh

**And having to dodge so much is making it harder to think clearly…** thought Kaito and** this fog is feels like its draining me of my magic.**

Whoosh

Kaito dodges however he noticed he has been pushed back towards a large tree considerable bigger that rest around him.

**I need to be more wary of my surroundings otherwise I be hit.** Thought Kaito his eyes widen when comes up with something. **I doubt the attacker will come out of hiding until I am dead… Wait or thinks I am dead but that can be used to my advantage.**

I closed my eyes lifted my arm and opened my hand towards sky and silently begun the incantation of certain to prevent my enemy realising what I am doing.

**Oh what's he up to **Thought a mysterious figure amongst fog standing amongst the trees several feet away from Kaito. **Not that it matters He can't beat me if he can't find me and sooner or later either He will be hit by either my magic or when his magic hits zero from my magical fog spell.**

Zeref stood in his stand mysterious yellow light begins to gather on to fore arm and make a mysterious pattern**. Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!**

**Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!**

**Fairy Glitter! Chanted Kaito mentally. **Once finished chanting a mysterious tattoo like mark appeared on his forearm. **Its ready Fairy Glitter one of Fairy Tails three great magic's a magic originally belonged to Fairy's but now has come to possession of the mages of Fairy Tail in their time of need. However usually only Mavis Vermillion Fairy Tails founder has bestow it on the person so they may use it temporally. I of course learned the incantation from the Lumen Historie.** The Mysterious Figure continued to observed and had noticed that Kaito had lowered his arm despite apparently not using any offensive magic. **What did he cast I saw some weird light gather but other than that. **Thought The Mysterious Figure **and what is that mysterious mark….**

Kaito slowly made his way forward to where He had moved from before.** Now I just got to wait until whoever it is attacks but seems I aroused some suspicion because they stopped attacking. **

_Whoosh_

However the moment that thought crossed Kaito's mind as another jet of death magic busted out of the ground however this time Kaito didn't bother dodging He just made it out like he did by jumping but only barely. Kaito disappeared into the jet as it exploded causing him to fly twenty feet into the air.

_Thud_

Then Kaito fell back on to the ground a few feet from where had previously been hit. He made sure He was silent and looked as 'dead' as possible so had to lower the guard of his attacker. **Now to wait until they come out providing they are convinced death magic is usually always fatal if hit unless protected somehow like via certain items or this case powerful protective magic.**

The Mysterious figure continued to observe from the shadows and apparently in no rush to come out. **Ha I finally hit him even if seems a little sudden considering how feisty He was before but I guess He was less endurable than he made out to be** Thought the mysterious figure **Nothing can survive this magic!** The mysterious figure started moving towards Kaito's apparent corpse unaware that Kaito was binding his time waiting for an opening to strike. The mysterious figure moves cautiously through the clearing until Kaito is close by however then suddenly stops within a few metres away and surveys the area and Kaito. **He looks dead enough but why do I still feel like something is off...** Thought the Mysterious figure **Maybe it's just my imagination anyway I will undo My Fog magic so I don't unnecessary drain my magic.**

The mysterious lifted there arm lazily and twist there wrist clock wise and the Magical Fog made a similar motion and slowly begun to disappear.

**Come on just a little closer** Thought Kaito patiently **one good clean hit should be all I need to end this…**

Once the fog had lifted The Mysterious Figure approached closer within striker distance and used a foot to turn him over on his back rather forcible for a closer inspection. Kaito opened his eyes as he was rolled over much to the shock and horror of the mysterious figure who turned out to be rather old woman but that didn't stop Kaito from unleashing a powerful magically charged punch.

"Black God Tenohira Sutoraiki" shouted Kaito his hand consumed in black flame with slight dark green aura and drove into the stomach of the old woman sending her flying into a tree and trial of black flames in the direction she went.

"Gahh" She groaned as she lay lumped on the grassy floor of the pass.

**Yes! It worked to perfection!** Thought Kaito quite pleased with himself despite knowing it might not be over yet.

With that said the old lady got up back up with a slight groan but other than that she apparently recovered.

**Hmm she sure is sturdy for someone so advanced in years **Thought Kaito **I have seen many people so many years younger go down in one hit from that move but she just shrugged it off.**

"Dam you! How did you survive my death magic" said the old Lady calmly however obviously not pleased with these turn of events. The Old Woman had longish thin grey hair with several streak of faded pale pink which must have been her original hair colour it was head in a high pony tail in a fairly ornate hair pin. She is stood at a hunch and was fairly short in stature and wore black and red priestly robes that looked very old fashioned however the set appeared new apart from sizable burn hold on her abdomen from my attack. She wore pair of shiny black boots with a red streak down the straps that held it to her foot.

"Well what can I say" said Kaito casually "Maybe I am just lucky"

"I see" said the old lady despite her frail look seem have a rather menacing aura. "Your goanna tell eventually but I guess I am goanna force it out of you before you croak"

"You make it sound like you can actually pull it off" said Kaito with little concern for her threats "You make all the idle threats you like I heard them all but you know what no one has succeeded yet"

The old lady let out shrill laugh "You got a lot of sprit boy however over confidence will get you killed"

"The same can be said for you" replied Kaito

"We see if your confidence lasts once I got you caught again in my Fog Disorientation Magic" said The old woman getting ready to re cast it"

"Like I am just goanna let you" said Kaito who charged towards and shouted a powerful roar where a massive burst black flame like crashed into area where the old lady was "Black God Donaru"

However the old lady dodged and begun moving away cackling manically "A little slow almost had me"

**She's pretty light on her feet for someone so old** Thought Kaito **If I don't catch her before She casts that dam fog then Its goanna be much harder to take her down cause She won't let up the fog next time.**

"Tch" said Kaito who pursued her "Black God Tornado Storm"

A black aura formed over Kaito which then He gathered onto His right arm and made fast circular motion then thrusts his arm forward as swirling black energy bursts forward towards the old lady. It explodes fiercely but somehow the old evades again. "Oh Maybe next time" Taunted the old lady "However I don't think there will be a next time, I cast Fog disorientation magic confused and confound my enemies"

**Dam too late!** Thought Kaito frustratingly as the familiar and annoying purple fog begun to manifest throughout the area. It took no time for it to fully form and Kaito realised It wouldn't take long to start taking affect He had find the witch and defeat her before succumbs to its draining effect. **Great the mist again its goanna make it hard to make any hits on hers let alone any decisive ones. **

"I don't how you survived my attack earlier but your goanna live to regret it" said The Old Woman move her arms and hands in circular motion "Death Beam"

**He survived the last one cause it took too long to activate but this time I will not let him have time to dodge since this attack will nearly instant.** Thought The Old Woman **If I remember what my master told me so long ago only certain items can protect against Death Magic but only once.**

Kaito who had stopped suddenly to try and think of a strategy had to rotate his upper body to dodge the sudden beam of dark light that almost grazed him as it shot past. **…. That was close dam it She can see me but I can't seed her if only there was another way to remove this dam mist if only temporally.**

**Dam it He dodged it how He shouldn't have seen it coming** thought the old woman who was getting more frustrated by her failing to kill him.

**Maybe I can if I use Wind to blow it away then for a short time maybe I can see her and counter attack but a close range attack would waste valuable time even if I moved my fastest it would see still waste several seconds and she might dodge or counter herself. **However before He could decide what particular Wind Magic to use for best chance of creating an opening The Old woman was barraging powerful killer magic in an attempt to hit him. **Hmm I guess I use Wind God Slayer but I want to hold off the mist until I defeated her otherwise I will have to repeat the wind magic and that will be taxing on my magic power.**

"Wind God Hurricane" bellowed Kaito as massive surge of circular wind begun rotating rapidly expanding towards the sky growing in size and fury each second.

**Wind is He planning to blow way my fog **thought the old woman who put her arms in front of her face to shield it from strong wind as it passed her and several feet behind before expanding no further. The fog begun to suck the fog up in-to the sky allowing normal visibility for the area of wind circulating around the two mages. The old woman opened her eyes and looked around the strong was no longer blowing around Kaito but instead it was rotating around them the purple mist was being lifted by the wind too quickly for it form. The Tree that had once been had been blow away with initial burst of win when first casted making a sizable clearing. **So He dealt with the Fog this brat is quite resourceful I guess I got to take this battle a little more seriously now…**

"Now that your Fog has been quelled ready to surrender" pointed out Kaito "If you do now then I be more lenient and spare your life"

The Old lady cackled like she had earlier when shortly before she reactivated her Fog. "You think just managed to flaw one my strategies that you have beaten me?"

"I was hoping you see that you can't win and make this easier for the both of us" said Kaito "Since I have a few questions I want you to answer"

"Easy?, you young people always want the easy way out" said The Old woman "I have certain job I have to do for someone I owe a great debt to, If I surrender now then I will not be able to fulfil and all these centuries of patiently and painstaking looking for those _keys_ would be nothing"

**Keys? What she on about and centuries is she saying she has lived for centuries much like me? **Thought Kaito **Though in my case I am not human…, Regardless I don't think I can talk her into surrendering meaning I got to beat her the old fashion way.**

"So I guess we reached an impasse then how regrettable" said Kaito closing his eyes then He opened them once again intently focusing on His foe "Then I have no choice but to use force and I do hope I don't kill you accidently cause I still need those answers"

"Hm-pf you can try" said The Old Woman who got into a stance "I won't bother with death magic now I just beat you to death slowly with my other magic's"

The Old woman jumped and while taking a deep breath Blew out a large torrent of spinning water at Kaito "Water Dragon Todoroki" **She's is a dragon slayer as well!?** Thought Kaito as he dodged with a left sidestep.

"So you're a water dragon slayer" said Kaito

"Hmpf so you know about my lost magic" said The Old Woman "I guess it isn't too surprising being a God slayer yourself"

The Old woman moves towards Kaito at high speed and then makes a fist which then she coats in water. "Water Dragon Punch" But Kaito Parries and then concentrates his magic into his palm and thrusts at the old woman "Black God Tenkou Palm Strike" However old lady evade despite the close proximity appears behind Kaito and readies another deadly counter attack.

"Water Dragon Tsume" said The Old woman whose hands became sharp and vicious looking with water forming into sharp long claws. She Lunged at him and did a dual slashing movement like a cat trying to disembowel it's pray. "Hanpatsu no Waru Bagram!" As quickly as she counter attacked Kaito was ready for it and counter of his own gathering a huge amount magic unleashing a powerful explosion directly in front of him as The Old woman lunged at him. Despite supposedly sending her flying the old woman appeared scarcely scratched by the powerful Crash Magic as the smoke and debris cleared from obscuring view. "So you can you use Crash as well you are full of surprises" said The old woman who proceeded to brush the dust from her clothes before once again lifting her head to meet Kaito's gaze.** What!? **Thought Kaito in Surprise which was one many times He felt that way today. **But how She should of take a lot of damage from that attack and yet she shrugged it off as it was a weak attack from a common mage.**

"Now that look suits you" said The Old Woman "It was a good attempt but unfortunately you're not the first crash magic user I have encountered so I know how to deal with it"

"Did anyone ever tell you talk too much" said Kaito "It doesn't matter because I will defeat you no matter what it takes?"

"Right keep telling yourself that" said The Old Woman "all the way to the afterlife"

"Black God Hōkai Bīmu" shouted Kaito as He moved his right hand in a circular motion with his index and middle finger extended generates a black aura with slight green tinge and then fires it towards the old woman.

"Bah is that it" taunted the old woman who side stepped "Now this is what we called an attack in my day"

The Old woman extended her arm behind as is got covered with water up to her forearm which she then swings up and overhead and as It reaches in front launches out at Kaito "Water Dragon Muchi"

Kaito dodges by jumping away as it crashes into the ground where he previously stood but much like a real whip she pulls back launches at him a new forcing him to dodge again. The Old woman maintains her rapid assault forcing Kaito to keep dodging with side step and hand stands as it get closer to making contact and most importantly preventing Kaito from counter attacking. **Ugh she attacks so quick I am goanna get it if I don't attack back but she leaves no openings…** Thought Kaito **Natsu would probably just Attack and attack till He hit her... yeah that's what Natsu would do.**

**Well I guess I better do something fast….** Thought Kaito with a sigh

"Wind God Guraido" said Kaito as He summoned black wind in a form of rotating wind to elevate him up in the air and dodging The Water whip attack.

"You think flying up there will help you" said The Old Woman as she unleashed a more powerful water whip towards "There's no where you can safely escape my attacks let me show you"

"No I not trying to run away rather I just needed an opening" said Kaito has he extended is hands and unleashed to black blasts of wind at the old woman "Wind God Kyōfū Bakufū"

The Old Woman quickly dodged it again with a left side step. "Nice try" said The Old Woman as She swung both of her arms forward and unleashed two water whips at Kaito "But still futile but this is starting to bore me so unfortunately for you I am about to end it along with your life"

However Kaito Quickly dodged both easily now he had the wind to manoeuvre much more quickly than he could on his own on the ground below. The Old woman extended her left arm out and unleashed multiple streams of water like whip out of hand at they sped towards Kaito at greater speed than before "Water Dragon Muchi Danmaku"

Kaito used the wind to dodge them but with some difficulty two grazed him slightly. "Ugh" groaned Kaito

"Now!" called out The Old Woman as she used her free white arm and hand and unleashed a single water whip "I got you"

"Huh" said Kaito as He felt something cold wrap tightly around his leg. "My Leg... Shit"

"Enjoy the ride" Cackled the Old woman as she pulled Kaito out of his wind god slayer magic and then pulled and threw him towards a large rock several feet away.

_THUD_

"ughh ah" groaned Kaito as He smashed him into the rock with back first hitting most of his upper body on it as it smashed apart and then felt another tug and pulled him up from rubble to repeat on another object. "That looked like it hurt" laughed the Old woman sadistically who then proceeded to throw him into the small hill which looked a bit softer the rock seconds before but unfortunately is not. **Ughhk if this keeps up its not goanna be pretty.** The old woman yanked him out of the hole in the hill that is left from the impact. "Ah that tree trunk looks nice and comfortable don't you think" Taunted the old Woman sarcastically "But don't take my word for it!" **…. I got to do something fast otherwise I am goanna end up skewered like a tuna on a harpoon.**

"Wind God Donaru" said Kaito who took a deep breath and unleashed a massive jet black wind from his mouth towards the ground and the tree jagged tree trunk. Kaito Successfully blew himself from harm's way and into the hair breaking the water whip that had ensnared him. "Dam you" said The Old Woman irritably

"Yes now time to return the favour" said Kaito "And I doubt an old hag at your age his as sturdy" **Though saying that She did take my Black Dragon Tenohira Sutoraiki** **and shrugged it off not to forget my crash magic as well **Thought Kaito **So I should just hit all the more harder I am guessing so much for respecting the elderly not that She is older than me even if she looks it.** "Should you be day dreaming how careless of you" said The Old woman who then unleashed water a whip in attempt to re-establish her grip on Kaito as a crash test dummy. "No you don't" said Kaito who then move his arm so it was bent at the elbow and his hand with index middle finger point upright together and his thump extended away from them with his rest of his fingers down to his palm moved it sweeping motion as it glowed with a black aura and swatted away The old woman's attack "Black dragon Tawami Shīrudo"

"Hmpf" said the old woman not impressed

"Like I said before now it's my turn" said Kaito who extended both arms and extended each of his fingers and casted a powerful blast of black flames with a green hue that then proceeded to fly out and spread out towards spinning like incoming storm towards the old woman who just stood there unmoving seemly unconcerned by the approaching doom "Black God Pāji Honoo no Hakai"

"So a big one this time" said The Old Woman "Let me show you just how pointless and waste of energy your attack's really are"

The Old Woman created and summoned a vast an amount of water and begun forming into a big wave to crush her foe and its attack "Water Dragon Oshitsubusu Nami" The wave then launched full force at the black swirling flames.

_Crash_

A loud crashing noise swept the areas the two attacks collided and proceeding pushing together in attempt to overpower the other. At first the two appeared even however the Black God Magic soon appeared to have the advantage. "So it your God Slayer still has the edge of over my Dragon slayer" observed the old woman as she extended both arms with fingers outstretched and parted and then She glowed in a light blue aura same colour of the water from her magic then the water begun to expand consume the black god flame in a big water sphere. "Water Tama no Sekitome" called out the old woman who then grinning. The magic's begun to become unstable and then…

_BANG!_

And a tremendous explosion engulfed the sky above the battlefield. Both Kaito and the old woman covered their faces from the blast back on the explosion.

**She contained and stopped my attack despite my power advantage and even altered one attack into entirely different one despite it originally being offensive** Thought Kaito impressed **it was very rare to see such a prowess even more so in this era of relative peace.** While Kaito was busy in his thoughts the old woman silently and covertly once again casted her Water Dragon Muchi and concentrated into single thicker tendril like whip and wrapped it around his ankle.

"Shit not again" said Kaito who tried desperately to break its grip to no avail "Water Dragon Funsai Muchi"

"This is what you get for dropping your guard once again you should of learned that by now" said The Old woman as she then made multiple whips to bind and restrain Kaito even more including his mouth his hands and his feet "and this time I not goanna let you cast a magic stop interrupt it"

"mmgggh" groaned Kaito angrily

**Why did I let her grab me and I can't move at all now…** Thought Kaito helplessly

"Ha ha ha" laughed the old woman sadistically as she pulled the water whips that then squeezed and pulled Kaito "I could tear you apart like this I think what me to try it"

"Ughh mmg" groaned Kaito in pain

"But no I want you to suffer so Killing quickly would be no now and that would too kind don't you think" said The Old Woman manically "And I want you to suffer and suffer you shall"

**She crazy than a cave dwelling hermit **thought Kaito as he winced as he felt the tendrils squeeze harder as they tighten the grip as the old woman yanked him towards another unwanted collision.

"How about that log again it is begging to meet you" said Old woman as he manoeuvred him towards it.

_Crash_

"AHggghrr" said Kaito under muffled groans agony he could feel a sharp protrusion stabbing against his abdomen he couldn't just the ground and the grass that almost gone up his nose. **Fuck I think it's punctured me…** Thought Kaito who reckoned He was perforated like a fish on a hook.

"aww poor think that must hurt let me help you up" said The old woman who then forcible yanked him up which then kaito could see a small puddle if red substance which had to be blood as well it dripped from just below to his ride side of his abdomen from sizable gash.

**Great that looks quite bad…** Thought Kaito **At least I am not the squeamish type.**

"Now let's see how you a Wind God Slayer handles his own wind hmm" said The old woman who was greatly enjoy the sight of blood much like a shark licking her wrinkly lips "I wonder how a human block of cheese looks like I guess I am about to find out"

**Laugh all you want I intend to pay you back tenfold old hag!** Thought Kaito angrily is eyes menacingly red bit as is rather darker side begun to surface but Kaito supressed it and his eyes went back to normal **No! I won't let you out not again even if it kills me….**

The Old woman yanked him and then threw him with all her strength towards Kaito wind wall He created earlier to prevent her escape and to stop the mist more importantly. **So you rather die than unleash true self your and pretend you're a weak helpless human** Thought Kaito darker self the _real_ 'Black mage'

**You always go too far and that's why we are feared and hated so much even among our own kind…** Though Kaito

**You care too much about others that's why you are weak if you unleashed your true power you would have killed her the moment you saw her instead your being toyed with and thrown about like some poor prey.** Thought Dark Kaito **Remember! Remember you're a predator!**

**Just leave me be** Thought Kaito who is then knocked out of his thoughts as he makes contacts with his wind wall which had almost forgot about due is internal disagreement.

"Ughmmd" Groaned Kaito as he hit full force and partially pieced it before being thrown out cut up from the blade like wind and landing with a hard…

_THUD_

**Huh I don't feel the tendrils anymore I guess she couldn't hold on once I entered the wind. **Thought Kaito **I need get up fight this isn't going the way I expected at all.**

Kaito started to pick himself up off the floor rather labouredly but as soon as he the old woman was attacking once again.

"Oh dearie me you looked a little haggard I think you need a nap" said The old woman once again taunting him as she once again casted her Muchi spell and Kaito was still too dazed from its last attack to dodge quick enough who quickly grabbed him however this time she didn't bind him entirely like before. The old woman leapt into the air pulling Kaito effortlessly up with her and then slammed him hard into the ground.

"Uggh" groaned Kaito once again if it was anyone else he probably loosed conscious by now. Kaito then got pulled and flung into the air by at least 30 feet maybe more. "Water Dragon Sode no Hikō" said The Old Woman who then gathered water around her which then formed wings that allowed her to fly. She then proceeded to fly after Kaito who had just been flung up there still dazed from past hits.

"Now the big one I hope you're ready because this will be the last thing you will ever see bahaahaha" laughed the old woman who was sounding more and more crazed by the second "Water Dragon Ju Ton Hanmā"

The old woman created a massive hammer using both of her arms and then smashed it down at the defenceless into Kaito's back. Kaito then descended rapid from the impact towards the ground however Kaito somehow woke from his daze and….

"Wind God Idaina Soyokaze" said Kaito who did and push and pulling motion until he released a strong breeze towards the ground to cushion his fall. Once he had reached the floor he landed on his feet and looked up to see angry old woman pursuing him.

"Dam it why won't you die!" shouted the Old woman who was not hiding her frustration at Kaito once again avoiding what might have been the death blow. **Ugh I feel like I was hit by a falling ship but I got to keep getting together less He comes out. **Thought Kaito **and I refuse to let that happen but she always seems to be one step ahead of me…**

"It's because I keep my word I will defeat you one or another" said Kaito determinedly

"Still singing the same tune huh" said The Old Woman "Say that once your winning cause so far you haven't been able to do anything but hit me with sneak attacks"

"True but that's goanna to change starting now" replied Kaito "Now I begin in earnest"

"And to start just that I will cast Wind God Tatsumaki Taihō" said Kaito who spread out both of his arms out to side as far as He could with his finger closed together and then launched them move them forward quickly in palm thrusts and two large black tornado with a purple hue blasted out of his palm and then rapidly charged at the old man. "Why bother it's never goanna work" said The Old woman with a bored sigh using her water rings flew up skyward "Water Dragon Nami no Za Owari" The Old woman slowly lifted her arms up with her palms facing flipped so they were up right as a vast amount of water gathering on them growing larger and larger as if she lifted above head slowly but efficiently despite Kaito's own attack as passed where she once stood. However Kaito moved his left and guided the attack upward towards the old woman new location as she casted her attack. The Old woman whose hands now were above her head with incredible mass of water that could easily wash away anything it hit including the village down the mountain pass along with Its inheritance. She then proceeded to the push her hands and arms forwards in a throwing motion. Which then mass of water followed the motion and head straight for Kaito's attack.

_CRASH_

The two attacks collided with a tremendous crashing sound that resounded around the area. The two attacks appeared to be even much like before with last time two large attacks collided earlier just before I was caught by her Water Dragon Muchi attack like was thrown about. **Is she trying to seal my attack like last time or is this a different strategy** thought Kaito **Either away I better make a move before she gets the chance!** "I am not goanna let you seal my attack like last time" said Kaito who held out his hands and begun channel more energy into the attack and it begins to slowly get the upper hand.

**So He can increase the power of an active attack I see **Thought The old woman as she controlled her attack with her left hand **Not too shabby I guess but I am not intending to seal his attack I just trying to divert his attention away from me and on to my attack.**

"Water Dragon Muchi Oshitsubusu Danmaku" shouted out The Old Woman who then used her other hand to cast out a torrent of water whips at Kaito.

"Shit so that was a diversion" said Kaito as he dodged the whips as each came perilously closer to hitting him "Dam she is craftier than I thought"

_BANG_

The two attacks that were casted earlier exploded spraying fire and water over area catching tree's on fire on some area's and drenching other area's water in other areas.

"Ugh dam It hit me" groaned Kaito

But the explosion caused him to be distracted in that split seconds distraction the barrage of whips hit there mark and sent him flying towards the wind wall but he managed use summoned to regroup and land safely few feet from the wall.

**I am goanna need to be more observant **Thought Kaito frustrated with how she is managing to outsmart him at every turn **I need to remain losing my cool isn't goanna to help my cause.**

"Black God Konton to shita Taihō no Oidashi!" called out Kaito in a counter attack. He held out both hands gathering a small ball of black energy with dark green hue and then fire at the old woman.

The Old woman dodges it barely but is hit by the consequential shockwave from the explosion.

_BANG!_

"Waahaaaa" groaned the old woman in pain as almost knocked out of the sky but recovered before she fell to the floor. While this was happening Kaito Quickly gathering win around him and flew up in pursuit of the recovering Old Woman "Wind God Kobushi no Tatsumaki" said Kaito as He moves to clubber the old woman who notices but only has enough time to guard it as it makes impact and it then sends her flying to the ground with tremendous thud.

**Yes that punch felt like a good one I know I can turn this around!** Thought Kaito smiling in satisfaction for first time in since he started being used as a training dummy.

"Curse you" said The Old woman has begun to get off the ground but Kaito was already setting up another attack. "Wind God Harikēn Burittsu" Said Kaito as he descended and begun rotating is hands in circular motions and the sky darkened and then several tornados formed from circulating air currents which as they hit the ground cause debris to fly out every with great force enough to puncture even wind walls which sealed its self after it pass through. The tornados moved towards the crater where the old woman is ominously closing in at a decent pace. The suction and the debris made it impossible to fly out forcing her to try and block the attack her own attack which wouldn't be easy feat to do.

"Water Dragon Tsunami Taihō" said The Old Woman Begun spinning and spitting out several large torrents of water towards each of the tornados in an attempt to quell them or at least slow them down so she could evade. However the attacks merely splash against it in vain and continue to move ever close to its mark. **It's no use I made sure you can't escape this attack if you try to flee above the tornados then I knock you back down and the tornados suction will make it impossible to dodge from any horizontal direction so only means to escape is underground but I got counter plan for that as well so just try it!**

The Old Woman begun to lose her cool as sees her attack splash of the approaching attack and seemly no way out. **Dam it not even close… I don't want to be here when those dammed Twisters collide, there's got to be something I can do to get out of here.** Thought the old Woman

"Have you given up?" said Kaito from above who had been observing the situation with the appropriate amount of glee.

The Old Woman began looking around ignoring Kaito and focusing on her surroundings.

**I guess she won't be distracted so easily by words alone, so I better give her something else worry about so she can't think her way out.** Pondered Kaito

After the Old Woman surveyed her surroundings She thought** It looks like He guarding the air and the twisters can't be passed from the ground there goanna be here any second so where can I go to avoid it**.

"Wind God Burēdo no Kaze" said Kaito who held up his hands and arms and summoned several disk like blades of wind six above each hand and then threw them towards the old woman. **I can't get away by foot or by air so where…** Thought The Old woman who was knocked out of her thoughts by swirling blades winds bearing down at her from above. The old man side stepped the individual blade each coming perilously to coming in contact. **Grr he is not goanna give me any time to think either how smart or rather I should how annoying. **However by the time she had dodged the first attack Kaito was readying another wave of somewhat larger blades and then threw them at her again. **I got to keep this up so that she is unable to escape if can land my Hurricane Blitz then I am sure that will end this battle. **Thought Kaito the Old Woman was forced to dodge again and left her unable to concentrate on way out as the twister now mere. **Dam him he is stalling me I don't think even I can dig my way out now... so that mean I got to soften the impact at least I refuse to be beaten by a brat. **Thought the old woman has she dodged the last few blades than lunged at her however they came turned around to have another crack at hitting there mark? "Water Dragon Shīrudo no Desu" said the old woman The Water Dragon Slayer summoned a water that encircled in a rapid spinning motion like watery cloak and the wind blades got swept by the shield and throw away harmless into the giant twisters that at moment hit the water and caused a terrible explosion that rocked the surrounding area.

_Charstone Cave Entrance_

Two mysterious men stood outside the cave entrances who are observing the on-going battle between the Mysterious old dragon slayer and Kaito. One was fairly short in statue was wearing a black Haki tied to his similarly styled and coloured Hakama by simple greyish blue obi sash. He dark spiky that was fairly but short his bags covered much of his prominent forehead just above his narrow slanted black eyes. The other one is three head sizes bigger than his fellow gang member and more menacing look to him. He wore a traditional Yukata with black sash and navy blue in colour and had several striped as part of its design he also wore katana with black hilt and single golden start at the end of the grip. He has dirty blonde hair which was messy which was medium length and grew to just above shoulders. He had golden brown eyes that had dangerous glint to them. "It appears Lady Kiya still hasn't defeated the new mage that turned up" said one of the men who was attempting to hid his surprise. "Yes it is unusual indeed" said the other man "He must be a strong one to be still despite that terrifying magic of hers"

"Do you think we should alert Sora – nee san" said short man

"Yes I don't think it will happen but if Lady Kiya is defeated then the boss will want to know" said the tall man rather sternly not taking his gaze of the smoke column that was caused by the fierce explosion. "Ok I will go now are you coming aniki"

"I will assemble the men just in case we should be ready if have uninvited guest "said the tall man as He turned and headed back into the cave.

_Back to the battle_

**Did I win?** Thought Kaito as he watched the last of the dust and smoke clear, The Old woman was laying in a large crater her clothes were quite ragged and she was unmoving. **I Hope she is not dead 'yet' I have a lot of questions for her.** Thought Kaito as observed the scene. However at this moment she started stir and is seething in anger as a watery vapour had begins to envelope her. Her old face which had been calm if not surprised from time to time was twisted in rage and anger looked rather intimidating her pupils had dilated into lizard slits. "Now you done it now you made me angry and I am goanna pay 10 fold over and over until nothing left of you remains!" roared Kiya who scarcely sounded human any longer. The vapour turned to steam and her hands and nails turned claws and appeared to lengthen. Her teeth became more fangs like and her white hair bristled and stood end. Various veins seem to be more pronounced. **Has she gone Dragonslayer mode?** Thought Kaito surprised and knew that he might be in for the fight of his life. "Water Dragon Baburu Sandan jū " shouted Kiya extended her hand her fingers spread and bubble like foam and then threw at Kaito. Kaito jumped up into the air barely evading the attack which was much faster than before and smashed into the rocky outcrop behind him. **Dam what power it wouldn't be good if I got hit by that. **Thought Kaito. However Kiya was already readying and charging up for her next attack. "Water dragon Dangan Kyōran" Kya gathers droplets on both of her forearms and down to her hands and the forcefully threw them at Kaito at close to supersonic speed. **Shit I can't evade it so I need to block it..** Thought Kaito who is still in the middle of his jump and quickly kicks the air and launched a power wind blade towards Kiya's attack. "Wind God Surasshu-ru Kikku" said Kaito who then looked on as is attack met Kiya dragonforce powered Water droplets turned into lethal water bullets that could pretty much piece anything or anyone. However Kiya's attack was too powerful effortless tore apart Kaito slash of wind and then just mille-seconds later pieced Kaito on was sent flying back into a large hole that was caused Kiya's previous attack. "Ugh" groaned Kaito who was still recovering previous aches and pain from the beating he had suffered at Kiya's hand earlier. The bullets at lacerated Kaito in several places but hadn't pieced him that deeply so it wasn't fatal but was bleeding quite a bit and left more winded that before. "Ah red the colour blood and death such a lovely colour" taunted Kiya with yet another cold cruel laugh that only served to further make Kaito determined to defeat all the more but it wasn't going that way. Kaito struggled he pretty sure he must broke a few bones even though he had never done before but then again this wasn't his typical battle. "Looks like you're having trouble getting up let me help you" taunted Kiya again who then summoned a whip of water as she done several times in battle except this one was thicker and stronger and was made of very hot boiling water that steam could clear seem emitting of it. Kaito was sent flying up the air and then Kiya then flew up after using water as her wings. Kaito was about thirty feet up in the air and could see Fenana Village in the distance. **Ugh too fast I didn't get chance to dodge **Thought Kaito who then gathered wind around him to slow his accent and then turn to face Kiya who was attack range already. "Water Dragon Kiseki Hanmā" said Kiya as she made a hammer of steaming water and flies just above Kaito and then buried the hammer into Kaito's skull who tried to block but two slow and was hurling towards the ground. Kaito had partially blacked out from head blow scarcely knew where he is. Kita pursued his descent and using her water whip to grab before he complete it's the ground however his head hit the ground the impact whiplash repels him of the ground until the impact force finished and gravity resumed to pull him back down again causing to hang there almost motionlessly like a prey caught in a rope trap. "Ughg" groaned Kaito as he hung there he opened his eyes only saw red on his right side and the ground on his left. Blood was dripping from his head wound onto the ground and wasn't taken long to puddle. **I feel like have been hit by a hammer oh right I have and did I get caught in a tree. **Thought Kaito trying to see what had him by the ankle but just as he tried he was yanked up by Kiya. "Don't fall asleep down there" taunted Kiya. **This is goanna end badly unless I do something fast just when I thought I was winning. **Thought Kaito then begins to gather his magical energy into a counter attack with the hope of turning around Kiya's advantage into his own. "Kaminari Kurasshu" called out Kaito who then unleashes a power thunder magic hurls it towards Kiya however Kiya yanks him and he misdirects his attack which moves harmlessly past her. "Dam it" said Kaito who knew she wasn't goanna let him launch one so easily the next time. "Still got a lot of fight in you huh" said Kiya as she throws up above her effortless using her water whip. "But we goanna have to change that" Kiya boiling water aura begins surge and Kaito can feel her impressive power begin to increase even more. "Water Dragon Dansu" said Kiya who then pursued and crashed into several time using her elbow in one blow and then kick in the next and shoulder barge in follow up. Her brutal attack continues to a normal bystander she would be barely be a blur and would miss her if they blinked. Kiya sends Kaito crash down with axe handle like smash attack in the upper back. Unlike before Kiya didn't bother grabbing him and let smash into the hard ground and followed behind to land vicious attack. "Water Dragon Panto Sutonpu" said Kiya who then landed powerful vile stomp to his head that caused his body from neck to lift of the ground by several inches. Muffled groans came out of Kaito and Kiya sensed the end is near. "No you don't, You won't die yet" said Kiya as if a statement and grabbed him by his throat lifted his limp form into the air "I said I make you suffer before I finish you off and I always keep my promises but if you be me then I might be merciful and end it now"

"Huh… uggh…. As… if ….I ….. Beg you …..To kill… me" said Kaito weakly through her strangle hold like grip on his throat. "… I …..Done…. many things…. I deserve ….to die for ….and ….. If I ….would let ….. My self-simple fade out …. Of this….. Cursed…. Existence ….. If …. I would …..Make things… right …..But.. I won't die….. To old … hag likes you!"

"You insolent brat" spat the old woman who smash him into the ground in anger.

"ugghh" groaned kaito

_**Zeref's Mind:**_

**I say that but how do I get out of this….** Thought Kaito who could barely at the moment he couldn't remember the last time he had been hurt to this extent. **Pff weakling being beaten on by a meat bag and old meat bag at that you are perfetic and a weakling you should be dying of shame **Said Mysterious a familiar voice inside Kaito's head.

"**She is stronger than she looks" **Replied Kaito to the voice. "**I can't hit her and now I can't even move"**

"**If you weren't so afraid to unleash your true nature, your true self instead of supressing it like a disease you would have destroyed long before this" **Said The inner voice "**You're letting her win, you're acting like a weak mortal human!"**

"**I maybe act like a mortal and I know that I can never be one of them" **said Kaito** "But doesn't excuse me for what We did, what We might do someday once more, I tried help them, I tried to make a better world but I failed and I almost lost everything"**

"**Help them, They don't know who you are, What YOU ARE and If they did do you think they would accept you and not fear you" **Said The Inner Voice

"**Your right but they don't need to know and will never find out I will make sure of it" **said Kaito "**I may never be able to return to what We once were but I will make a difference before I leave the living"**

"**Ha ha ha"** Laughs the inner voice **"For over four hundred years you been spouting that crap and look where it goes us and now it is leading you to your own death"**

"**Despite your statement you can't win as you are" **said The Inner Voice **"You NEED ME"**

"**NO" **said Kaito** "I refuse I won't return to being a monster even to save OUR life"**

"**Hmpf so be it your goanna regret it in the afterlife" **Said The inner voice with sinister laugh** "But as if I let you expire if you don't want to awaken you better win this quick "**

_**Back outside:**_

"Water Tama" said Kiya who then creates a large sphere of water that surrounded Kaito who was defensless and suddenly found himself in an even more dire situation.

"Ughhghh" groaned Kaito in the water sphere as he tried in a futile effort to breath but ended breath in water.

"How does it feel to slowly suffocate" said Kiya laughing "Not good right?"

**I …. can't ….. breathe…** Thought Kaito breathlessly and could feel himself fading into unconsciousness. **I… I …. got to ….. Escape …. I …. won't … let it ….. end this …. way.**

Kaito flailed about in a last ditch effort to escape his watery doom however the sphere of water was too strong to power his way out. About 20 seconds later Kaito had stopped moving and was motionlessly and limp in the water. The Wind Wall Kaito had created to funnel the Purple suffocating fog that The Kiya had used to try incapacitate him. "Hmpf So it's done" said Kiya as her Dragon Force mode finally ended and her steamy water aura vanished and she returned to normal. "I haven't had this much trouble in a very long time but in the end I am still victorious a shame He died a little too quickly for my liking I wanted to make him Suffer much longer"

**But what should I do with his corpse?. **Thought Kiya **Maybe I should remove his head and stick it on the mountain road as a warning. But then again They probably just send someone else anyway…. This is quite the dilemma.**

Meanwhile inside Zeref his dark half was emerging from the subconscious. **Alas it is my turn and that weakling can no longer get in my way!** Thought the Dark Kaito. **I should thank this witch by ending her miserable existence!**

"Huh" said Kiya has starting to sense until a few seconds ago a mysterious magical energy emanating from Dark Kaito who She had thought was now dead. "What he is still alive how Is that possible?" Kiya looked on a saw him opening his eyes which glowed and shimmed red ominous glow that pieced through the water. **Dam it I should checked that he really was dead but even so no one can survive submerged in water that long.** Thought Kiya perplexed at this turn of events.

"You just won't die" said The old woman who felt her frustration beginning returned after it had subsided after her apparently ending him a moment before. "What's it goanna take to put you down "

"Water Dragon Ransu" said Kiya approaching Dark Kaito ready to launch the lethal finishing blow and begun gathered water around her arm turning it what appeared to be large lance or spear. Kiya ready to strike Dark Kaito .

_ROAR_

A tremendous deafening Roar that ripped out of the Water Sphere and sent Kiya flying back several feet away.

_ROAAAAR_

Dark Kaito bellowed another deafening however this one wasn't directed towards Kiya perhaps in an attempt of intimidation.

**He still has that much power left… **Thought Kiya in surprise. **Could he be a Dragon Slayer also? No If he was then why didn't he use any Dragon related attacks besides I never seen that kind of Roar before it didn't seem to have an element either.**

"Hmpf you think you can beat me with a roar" said Kiya who once again was beginning to be surrounded water steam vapour of her Dragonforce mode. "I show what a real Dragon Force can really do" Dark Kaito ignored here words and begun to approach her slowly and methodically. "Do you think you think you can beat moving like a tortoise?" said Kiya raises both of her hands and several long protrusion of water that flew out the vapour surrounding Kiya. "Let me show you how grave your error is, Water Dragon Kishimi Kushi Sutoraiki"

The water spheres approaches rapidly towards Dark Kaito who was standing there with guard down apparently unconcerned by Kiya's attack. "pfff is that what YOU call an attack" said Dark Kaito confidently as he outstretched his left hand and generated lighting turning his hand into a claw of lighting. "Tsume Tsuiraku Kaminari!" Kiya's attack was on verge of hitting Dark Kaito who then proceeded to effortlessly disperses it with his own attack. **He stopped it so easily** Thought Kiya staring in shock . **That dam brat couldn't even dodge my attacks before and now he can stop them as if there nothing.**

"Now it's my turn" stated Dark Kaito who then vanished with high speed movement in the counter attack.

"Where has he gone ?" said Kiya looking at her surroundings in a vain attempt to see a sign of his whereabouts.

"I am over here" said Dark Kaito who reappeared emerging from behind Kiya's left. Kiya turned around when she heard his voice "There you are!" said Kiya who first time used Water magic rather her Dragon Slayer Magic and unleashed a powerful current of water in the shape of countless serpents "Mizu Hebi Danmaku" Dark Kaito extended his free arm reversed her attack into a great wave that swept Kiya away. "Mizu Idaina Nami"

The wave swept Kiya down the mountain pass only and before finally stopping at the base of a steep hill quite the distance away from Charstone Cave. The water however travelled much further to the Fenena village its self-luckily it was only a few inches deep at this point.

**Fenana Village:**

The Villages including Old Man Lucan were gathered outside looking up the mountain pass observing destruction and disturbance from the battle between the Witch Kiya and Kaito.

"What a battle" said a Male Villager who since not a mage couldn't sense the magic powers of the combatants. "I wonder who is winning"

"Was it really ok to send a child down there to those awful monsters?" said an Elderly Female Villager in concern.

"Don't need to worry he is trained mage you know and from looks of the fallout he is still alive which better than last mage to try solve are problem" said Another Male Villager "Right Lucan – san?"

"This is not right" said Lucan who apparently could sense the vast magic powers in the distance. "We should be fighting as well"

"We aren't warriors we only get in the way" said Male Villager A

"Maybe so but it just doesn't feel right" said Lucan contemplating on what to do. "I going down there"

"But Lucan san!" said Male Villager B

"You guys can stay here but I am tired of hiding and waiting for other people to solve our problems for us" said Lucan Determinedly "Anyone else who feels the same way come with me!

**Back To The Battle:**

Kiya struggled to get up and was soggy and drenched from being carried off by Dark Kaito's water attack that reversed her own. "Curses" said Kiya Angrily "How dare he turn my own attack against me who the hell does he think he is messing with"

"So it appears you can still fight then" said Dark Kaito who was hovering above the ground .

"You think you can beat me with by splashing me with waves" said Kiya furiously

"Well if it is just a splashing you waves then I guess I have to try but do forgive me I am have make sure I hit you harder with my next attack" said Dark Kaito half sarcastically

"Stop Screwing with me" said Kiya who was getting her buttons pushed and could feel her blood boiling.

"Water Dragon Girochin" shouted Kiya who leapt into the air and her right leg glowed bright blue and then proceeded to crash down onto Dark Kaito with a heel strike in an attempt to behead him. However Dark effortlessly blocked with his arms and then powered her away. Kiya somehow managed to land on her feet and then lunged at Dark Kaito in an attempt to strike him. "Water Dragon Hi dzume Sutoraiki" shouted Kiya who tried burry water augmented palm strikes into Dark Kaito's abdomen. Dark Kaito side stepped her attack grabbed her and then proceeded to yank it out of its socket and but not enough to remove it from her. "Ahhhh" screeched Kiya in agony.

"Ah I love that sound" said Dark Kaito laughing hysterically "Sing for me more!"

As Kiya turned around her face still had a clear grimace on it, Dark Kaito unleashed a powerful barrage of Black God Slayer fuelled punches onto as she tried to block with her one good arm. "How do you like my Black God Danmaku no Norowa reta?" However Kiya couldn't properly cover up with only one arm is getting pummelled all the while Dark was revelling in the punishment as if he was getting off on it in some sick twisted way. After a powerful kick to the gut and powerful follow up right hook Kiya was sent flying back once more. **Where is he getting this power from?** Thought Kiya as she lifted herself off the ground and was frustrated by how badly this battle has turned. "Water dragon Yoroi Mōdo" said Kiya surrounded herself in thick armour of water and then rushed towards Dark Kaito who making his way leisurely in her direction which further annoyed her. Kiya lunged forward to attack first with her one good arm, but Dark Kaito parried and then countered with an elbow to her face drawing blood from her nose despite her armour however Kiya resumed her attack with a powerful Roar however Dark Kaito dodge despite it nearly being point blank. Kiya leapt into the air to break Dark Kaito's momentum and Unleashed yet another potent attack "Water Dragon Hari Ju" said Kiya who from her hands a barrage of water needles rained down on Dark Kaito causing an explosion on impact. Kiya didn't let up straight and maintained her attack to garreteer the kill. "Oh that would have hurt if it hit but didn't" said Dark Kaito "But this will"

"Shit" said Kiya

"Magic Bullet Tsunagi awaseru koto Arashi" said Dark Kaito who then unleashed a barrage Black beams that pieced the witch Kita in several places including three in her chest one in each knee and one in her good arm.

"Ughhhhh impossible…." Said Kiya breathlessly as she fell out of the sky and fell towards the ground below apparently defeated…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END Of Chapter 3**

**Well folks sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you again in the Conclusion of the Fenana Village Arc! As always I hope you read and review. **


End file.
